


What Comes Next

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "He’s never experienced peace quite like this before."orA short glimpse at what Alec's life could be like if the Shadowhunters had served their purpose and no longer had any obligation to the Clave.





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely inspired by [Matt's interview](https://shumdarionews.com/interviews/matthew-daddario-i-think-that-alec-is-consistently-rebellious/) with ShumDario News. 
> 
> I don't know about any of you, but I needed some more happiness in my life. :•)

The warm summer breeze brushes against Alec’s skin as he fiddles with the boat, making sure he has everything he needs before he pushes out into the water, but he stops and takes a moment to just sit back and take everything in when he hears the sound of laughter from behind him. He turns just in time to see Isabelle start chasing Clary down the shore, a crab held in her hand with its claws snapping threateningly. He smiles at the scene, something soft and somewhat foreign settling in his stomach. 

He’s never experienced peace quite like this before. 

For the past few years his life has been a rollercoaster of endless battles, a constant cycle of giving his everything toward a cause he never fully believed in until his muscles were tired and his mind was shot, and even in that time he has found more of himself than he ever would have had those things not happened. In a way he’s grateful for it, because it brought him his family.

But he’s not really sure where he fits into the mundane world, how he can continue on in a way that’s considered normal after everything he’s seen and done, but he knows that he wants to. 

“Something on your mind?” Magnus asks, his hand resting on Alec’s shoulder once he gets close enough, and Alec grins, squinting up at him for a moment before looking back at the shore, the sun too strong for his eyes. 

He pats the dock, signaling for Magnus to sit beside him, and he does, hooking his ankle around Alec’s as he mimics the way his legs hang off the side. Their toes almost reach the water, and Alec stares down at their reflections, reaching over and taking one of Magnus’ hands in his own.

“I don’t really know how to put it into words,” Alec admits, leaning over to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Magnus squeezes his hand, silently urging for him to continue, so he does. 

“I think I’m just… _happy_.”

Magnus hums, and Alec can practically hear the smile that spreads across his face, and then he’s smiling too, and he knows. 

He’s happy- completely, unconditionally, happy.

It feels nice. 


End file.
